Don 3
by Nikita99
Summary: Roma comes home to find her house totally destructed, while on the other hand, Vardhaan is planning a huge theft, and the only option she has is to team up with Don to stop all this. Would they work as a team or would this just cause them to love each other even more? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a Don fanfic, and I would update it soon but hope you enjoy it.

It was early morning and Roma got out of her car after a long night shift. She parked the car and went to open the door but as soon as she opened it, she realised that her whole house was messed up. Clearly someone broke in, trying to find something. She quickly checked the house, and realised nothing was stolen but the whole house was basically upside down. Just as she was about to go to the police station, a figure came out of her kitchen. The light was blinding her so she couldn't quite see, until he said "Roma, Roma, Roma. It's been a while, I missed you." With a smirk. That voice sent tingles up her spine, knowing only one person who owned that voice.

As he came into view, she saw the man who she could never love or hate in her life, no matter how much she tried. "Don?" She gasped, suddenly feeling out of breath.

He made himself comfortable on one of the chairs that wasn't as badly damaged as the rest, and stared at her with those intoxicating eyes. "What have you done to my house?" She asked finally regaining her composure and thoughts.

"Me? I just came to see you, until I realised someone has already been here before me."

"But who?" She asked, as her adrenaline finally calmed down.

"That's what I would like to know too."

She stared into him, knowing that he would know who tried to break her house. "Don, you know who it was."

"Do I?" He mocked her again.

After he didn't get a reply from her, he continued, "Ok, fine I know who it is. It was Vardhaan."

Hearing his name, made Roma pause and think over everything. Why would he want to break her house? What would he find in here? She thought for a bit of time and when Don cleared his throat, she realised he had been watching her.

"What?" She asked, sending sparks through her eyes. "How do you know it was him?" She was surprised her voice didn't crack because she was still a little surprised to see him there, in her house.

"I guess, he is the only one who is stupid enough to do this."

"But what would he find in my house?"

"You must have heard about the great diamond robbery—"

"Yes, don't tell me he stole the diamonds." She said, not letting him finish which irritated him slightly.

"No, he wants them though."

"So he just thought they were in my house?"

Don gave a light smirk, which she knew meant a lot. She could tell that he clearly knew a lot more information than he was disclosing to her. But why? She asked herself. He could tell her the information, after all she was the one in loss right then. Before she could bombard him with a million questions he replied, "This was the way to get you to him."

"Why would he need me?"

"Because, you are a cop...a pretty one in this case. He had to have some plan for you."

"Like?"

"Roma, I think I have answered enough questions here."

She suddenly felt unsafe in her own house. What would she do now? Don got up and moved towards the door, brushing past her causing her heart to skip a beat. She knew she couldn't have these feeling for him right now, not when she was in danger and the only way to escape was to get help from Don. So she swallowed her pride and asked, "So what do we do now?"

He raised his eyebrows, showing that he too was surprised by her friendliness. Usually, every time they met before, it took him a lot of convincing to make her listen to him but right now it clearly wasn't the case. "You come with me."

"Where?"

"To a place where you would be safe, for the time being until we get contacted by our friend Vardhaan again."

"What if he never contacts us?"

He opened the door, and said, "You coming?" And left. She followed him to his car, and they drove off. She knew that she wasn't getting any more answers from him because there was only so much that he would tell her. She never understood why he kept so man secrets from her. What did he have to hide?

They drove in silence, with Don smirking a few times at her. It drove her crazy but she kept quite, knowing that talking to him right now would just lead to hI'm mocking her. Soon they were inside a huge villa, which she assumed to be Don's. It was pretty big, and she felt totally safe as soon as she stepped through those doors and into the house. It somehow had this magic to it. It felt a lot safer than her own house had ever been.

As as they entered the living room he stopped her, pulling her towards him a little and whispered, "Welcome home."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, this is second chapter...hope you enjoy it. Please review and any ideas for the next chapter would be accepted. Thanks :)**

Don led her into the living room where two other figures seemed to be awaiting her. As she got closer, she realised that they were none other than Sameer and Ayesha. Who else would she have expected? Sameer greeted her with a smile while Ayesha gave her a tight hug. Ayesha seemed to be a bit more friendlier than usual. They sat her down, and Don gestured Sameer to start.

"So Roma? Vardhan is trying to steal the stolen diamonds from the thief himself, and he needs you for some reason, but obviously that ain't a breaking news." He smiled warmly. Sometimes Roma wondered how it was like for Sameer to work for Don. Did he feel like a bird trapped in a cage? She wondered if he ever regretted his decision to work for Don, but looking at his face right now showed her that he likes working here. His eyes showed full loyalty, maybe that was why Don liked him so much.

Sameer continued, "Now, Vardhan had been spying on you for a while now, and today he finally broke in—"

"Wait, you knew that he was spying on me?" She asked, facing Don.

"Yes." Replied Ayesha and she gave Sameer a hard stare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally burst out, showing all the anger that had been kept inside from the car ride. Roma knew that this wasn't fair, not to tell about any of this.

"Roma, either way he would have hurt you. Don't you get it? He needs you."

"And how do you figure that Sameer?" Roma asked, through gritted teeth.

"Why else would a person spy on you?"

To think of it, Roma realised that he did have a point. So instead of loosing her temper all over again, she realised that the best thing to do right then was to give in and let them help her. After all, they are trying to catch Vardhan at least. "So? How do we contact him?"

Don finally stood up and approached Roma, with a grace like a charming angel. He stood a few meters away from her, "We don't! He will contact us himself."

"And how is that?"

"Trust me." He smirked and she suddenly felt the urge to slap herself. This was the stupidest plan that she had ever heard. What if Vardhan doesn't contact them? She thought of all the possibilities and how long she would be stuck here.

"Roma," Sameer said. "Don knows what he is doing. Trust him, we are trying to get rid of Vardhan once and for all."

"Do you even realise that he tried to kill me. I got shot!" She referred to the previous time when Don and Roma worked together and Roma got shot, just because she didn't shoot Don upon the request of Vardhan. Sameer just seemed calm about all this, along with Don. A few thoughts crossed her mind, along with questions, how could Sameer appear so calm and payed back when Don was in the same room watching his every move?

Don moved forward towards Roma, still keeping a decent distance. "Shh." He said, he had a magical soothing to his voice that calmed her down immediately, "It won't happen again." He reassured her and she felt so safe just standing in front of him, more safe than Arjun ever made her feel.

He moved back, and Roma realised that Ayesha's eyes were shooting daggers towards her direction. Did Don really love Ayesha? She questioned herself.

Don went back to his desk, sitting down. "He will contact you Roma, and soon." He smirked once more, and she felt a growing passion in her. How could she do this to herself? How did she ever fall for this criminal?

After about a day of staying at Don's house, without speaking a word to Don the whole time as she hadn't seen him until then, she thought she would go crazy. Finally Don came towards her, handing a phone to her. She held it in her hand for a few seconds without speaking into it but instead just staring at Don.

He raised his eyebrows, "Ah? Roma? Phone..."

"Who is it?"

"You would know, once you answer the phone." He then left her alone in the room.

She rolled her eyes, putting the phone to her ear. Why did Don have to always be so secretive? She thought as she answered, "Hello?"

"Roma?" Came a rough voice from the other end of the phone.

She didn't quite recognise the voice but her insides felt like they got burnt, a sensation that she gets when something bad would happen.

"Whose this?" She asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Vardhan!"

As soon as she heard that name, it finally occurred to her that Don's plan had worked and by now he probably felt like a king.

"Vardhan? Wh—" he didn't let her finish. She was glad that her voice didn't crack this time.

"You and Don, come here...NOW!" He seemed angry, at least Roma thought he did, because of the fierceness in his voice.

"But whe—" The phone went dead, he didn't let her finish again. She felt irritated, once more.

Roma knew that Don would know what to do now so she went downstairs to meet him, and he glanced at her casually before staring back at his computer screen.

Roma cleared her throat to mark her presence which caused Don to look up once more, "Yes Roma?"

"Vardhan asked us to go there, but where?" That question itself sounded so dumb to Roma but she wasn't going to care right now. She just wanted this whole thing to get over and done with.

"He has a special place, where only special people are allowed..."

"Where?"

"It's an abandoned place, doesn't really have an address, you just have to know how to get there."

"And I am assuming you know where it is."

"Of course." He smirked in return.

"He seemed pretty angry on the phone."

"I would too, if my plan didn't work."

"What plan?" She asked, finally feeling cautious. She knew Don his something from her and this time she had to find out.

"He was going to steal the diamonds, but I already told the police where the diamonds were so now, the diamonds are under police custody."

"You what?" Roma screamed, "and you are telling me this now?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, feeling lost. There was always something that Don never told her. She wondered if that's where he had been all morning.

Don approached her slowly, but she backed away. She wasn't going to make her feelings come in the way of this mission now. She had to learn to control her feelings.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now." He replied firmly and led her into the car.

After a few hours of driving and houses disappearing slowly, they came to a huge building in the middle of nowhere. Don suggested they go through the front door even though Roma protested about that.

"Why do you want to go through the front door?" She asked feeling slightly irritated.

"Because we aren't sneaking in! We are respectfully welcomed here."

Roma gave in this time, knowing he was right. She knew what lurked inside of this place, but she was ready to take this risk, for herself and for the CBI.

Right after she stepped in through the gates, Don stopped and whispered in her ear,

"Welcome to hell!"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is my next chapter and I won't be able to upload until the coming weekend as I am very busy for the coming couple of days. Sorry guys...**

**hope you enjoy it! :)**

Roma walked in with Don and as soon as she stepped through the doors, she was awed by the whole appearance of Vardhan's secret hell. Don however on the other hand seemed to be quite cool and relaxed judging by his appearance.

"Don?" She whispered, "Where is Vardhan?"

He pointed to a staircase where a figure was standing, "Up there."

Vardhan made his way towards them, spreading the room with a wolf like presence which caused Roma to inhale a deep breath. She wondered if Vardhan would ever understand the true meaning behind power. He seemed to seeking power at every point in life which sometimes ends up backstabbing you.

"Vardhan?" Roma asked, "Why did you call us here."

His men closed the doors behind and Roma felt trapped with two equally dangerous criminals, although the only difference between them was that Don still values a few things amongst all the power, where as Vardhan doesn't.

"It's because of you both that I can't steal the diamonds now!" He yelled in genuine rage which didn't do much but change Don's expression from smirking to furiousness.

"Vardhan!" Don started, "You could never steal those diamonds anyway..." He pointed to Vardhan's men, "Not with such a weak force."

His smirk was back but there was still that fierceness in his eyes which made Roma feel safe and Vardhan take a slight step back.

Vardhan smiled, "Yeah you are right. That is why, you will steal the diamonds from me!"

Don laughed and Roma stared hard at Vardhan not believing her ears. He wanted them to steal the diamonds from CBI's custody. Was that even possible? She wished she could just have a normal life where crazy criminals weren't there.

"Why?" Roma asked firmly, "Why are you so eager to get those diamonds. They are just diamonds after all!"

Vardhan shook his head in disapproval, "No, not just diamonds. They are worth billions of dollars abroad." He smirked, "and you both will steal it for me."

"Why would we do that?" Don asked.

"Ah, we will have a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Don fidgeted a little at the sound of deal. Roma understood that deals with Vardhan never ended well but she wondered why Don looked so eager to get this deal.

"A deal, which would bring us both a lot of money."

Roma was observing Don very clearly hoping he wouldn't make a deal with this man but she had no choice but to stand by the side, and not interfering. Don was running out of patience by Vardhan's habit of not getting to the point. He was constantly pushing his hair back, a sign for fast approaching irritation.

Vardhan too noticed that so he thought it was best to continue, after all Vardhan knew Don quite well and understood the consequences and if a mishap was to occur in Don's plans, it could quite possibly cause deaths.

"Don you get me the diamonds and we will have a fifty percent deal."

Don glanced over at Roma for a split second and if she didn't know him better, she would have thought that he was asking for her permission but that obviously couldn't have been the case at that time. So many thoughts were bursting through Roma's head, with one of them hoping Don wouldn't accept this deal. Vardhan's deals were bad news to anyone.

Don understood clearly that Vardhan only looked for his own benefits in a deal, he used those to his advantage. He wondered why Vardhan was so eager to crack a deal with him. He knew his answer clearly, not bothering to think it over but a single thought was spinning through his head about Roma. What would she say later on about this whole thing?

"What would Roma get through the deal?" Don asked surprising Roma that he had actually remembered her presence next to him this evening.

"Roma could..." Vardhan thought it over but before he could respond, Roma interrupted. "I don't want anything, but I have a few conditions."

"And what are those?" Vardhan asked a little cautiously.

She glanced once at Don who gestured her to go on, "No women or kids are to be hurt in this deal. We cannot be harmed until the mission is complete in any way. And lastly, if we actually do agree on this, you have to stick to all these rules."

She thought it was best to put some conditions whether you would agree to the deal or not, just in case. Don didn't seem to mind her conditions as he seemed to be relaxed next to her without objecting.

Vardhan didn't even seem to think it over, "done. All your conditions are accepted. Now deal?" He pointed a hand towards Don, gesturing him to shake it.

Don glanced over at Roma once before his usual smirk was back and he shook Vardhan's hand gracefully, "Deal." He whispered as if not believing himself that he was actually doing this deal. Roma couldn't believe it either and both of them knew that they had to place every step in this deal carefully because Vardhan's deals always had something bad in them.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update guys, just been busy. Hope you enjoy it... Please review.

They were both offered accommodation at Vardhan's secret house, which Roma thought was crazy but she didn't protest. Don didn't mind either as he was used to living there something and he claimed to actually like it. She was glad though that Vardhan had actually decided to give them two different rooms.

"Don? Are you crazy?" Roma yelled, once they were in Don's room.

Don raised his eyebrows, "excuse me?" He asked, settling himself comfortably on the couch provided by the room service.

"I mean, why did you agree to the deal?" Roma corrected herself before Don had a chance to misunderstand her.

"Oh that, to think of it...before I could say deal, you were the one who put conditions up."

Roma was getting embarrassed of herself now, she was constantly making a fool of herself. "Oh yes, that...why was he so desperate for our agreement in the deal?"

Don knew that she was changing the topic deliberately, and didn't especially think of her as annoying or anything. He sometimes hated her stubbornness which landed her in troubles but he just couldn't resist her. She was the only woman who could ever have done this to him, yes he did have a lot of girls but she was unlike them all.

She was just someone different, who resisted him when no one could. She was brave, loyal, impressive and many more things that he could never explain. He liked her a lot even though he didn't ever admit it.

"He knows that no one could so this job other than us!"

"Well yes you, I can understand." Roma smiled, "but why me?"

Don didn't ever understand why she underestimated herself, he went close to her, causing her pulse to ride. They were both a few inches away from each other and Roma felt the undeniable need to touch him but kept her hands to herself.

"Roma, you don't know what you are." He whispered.

She didn't want to cause complications during this mission so she backed away, surprising Don.

"Why do you back away when you like it?" He smirked, remaining at his place.

Roma stared at him sharply but showed no signs of agreement with him. She knew that agreeing with him would cost her. Every step she took with Don was to be careful or else she would fall for him all over again and would just be left with a broken heart...again!

"Don..."

"Roma, Roma, Roma."

He approached her again and she hit the chair behind her, causing her to stop on her tracks. Don neared her and put his hands on her back. Her heart started beating so fast that she was sure he could hear it. He laid smooth kisses on her neck before whispering in her ear, "your mine..."

She shivered at that but just as soon as she was going to respond to his kisses, the door banged. Someone knocked from the other side but the sound of it came as a loud bang. Don released her from his grip, walking to the door in his usual catlike walk. He looked so dangerous yet, he was very caring at the same time.

Roma learned that by the years of experience she had with him and the obsessiveness she had over him which no one knew about...not even her. Every time Malik would offer her a new case, she would decline it almost immediately as she didn't find the happiness in those cases as she found in Don's case. She never would chose a different case...it was always Don...and it always will be. That was the truth that neither Don nor Roma wanted to accept because they knew it would be dangerous.

He opened it and Roma couldn't quite see who it was but Don's furious tone made her realise that he wasn't happy to be interrupted. "What do you want?" He asked fiercely.

"Did I disturb yo—"

"Yes." Don didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I am sorry."

"Really? Then get out?"

There wasn't a reply from the door for a few seconds before Roma realised that Don was speaking to some bodyguard and he was gathering up courage to reply to Don.

"Sir?" He said instead surprising both of them by his politeness all of a sudden.

"Sir?" Don mocked him, clearly enjoying his tremor.

"Uh— Vardhan is away. He expects you to get some rest, because the mission is tonight."

Don sighed, "uh! Roma, work to do. Let's go sleep."

Roma glanced sharply once more at him. What did he mean by let's go sleep? Did he mean that they would sleep together? Roma was asking herself so many questions in those five seconds. Nowadays Roma always has to ask herself questions when it is regarding Don. She wasn't, however going to ask him that if they would sleep together because that would just seem a little too desperate.

On the other hand, Don realised that Roma was having some confusing amount of time so he gestured the guard to leave, closing the door. He loved it when she was confused about something he says.

"Roma? Shall we continue where we left off?" He smirked, knowing that she wouldn't permit it.

"Maybe we should get some sleep."

Roma left the room then, leaving to go to her room. As soon as she lay on her bed, she realised that she was more tired than she thought she was. She hated the idea of having stopped in between, a few minutes back when the guard came but ah had to admit to herself that she wasn't going to let anything happen between them during the mission. She had to control it even though he drove her crazy.

Don felt a little irritated because of stopping too but he didn't show it as much as Roma showed it without knowing. He liked it when Roma's emotions reflected like an open book because that only happened rarely.

He was going to make her admit that she loves him...and soon.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update...**

**enjoy..**

Later that night, they both had to wake up at 9 sharp because they had to go into the CBI building. Roma walked to the lounge room, where the meeting was arranged before they could go into the building. She wondered how they would even get in...like were these people crazy?

Even Don knew that this wasn't an easy task to do, judging by the number of officers that would be present in that one building. All in all, the diamonds would be kept somewhere safe, not lying around for people to grab obviously.

"Vardhan? We cannot walk into the building and ask for the diamonds." Don smirked, "do ewe at least have a plan? Or is that up to me to do...again?" He mocked everyone in the room except Roma.

"You are stealing the diamonds, you make a plan." Vardhan aimed his gun as a threat which Don took very casually, "don't try to escape."

With those last few words of wisdom, Vardhan left the room. The guards followed out and Don and Roma were staring at the blueprint of the CBI building on the table. Roma wondered how they were going to do this.

"So? How do we do this?"

Don raised his eyebrows, "when did I ever not have a plan?"

"Are you saying that we would run away?" Roma asked cautiously, because she knew that running away would cost them a lot.

Vardhan gained some trust over them, which was the reason why he was letting them do this mission alone and not with a bunch of guards. If they ran away, Vardhan would have yet another reason to hate them and to be honest, Roma knew that he already had too many reasons.

"You could say it a little louder and alert them." Don smiled.

"Are you serious? He would hate us even more!"

"Isn't that what we want?"

She was frustrated by Don's careless attitude. She never understood how he appeared so calm while something drastic was going to happen. They were going to escape from here, and if Vardhan found out, he would most likely shoot them both the next time he sees them. Don knew that too, but he wanted Roma to be safe even though he didn't want to admit. He knew that she would be safe with him for the time being which was why they would escape from here.

"But—"

"Shh." He quietened her, "don't you want to get out of this place?"

"Yes but, when he finds us, he will kill us."

"He will find us, but I will kill him." Don had his serious face, "listen Roma, we are right now in his domain. The moment we get out of here...it's a free world."

"Why can't you just kill them all here?"

Don smiled, "I appreciate your faith in me but I'm afraid I don't want to do that."

"Why?"

"Don't you want the diamonds?"

Realisation hit her right now. Don still wanted the diamonds but not in a partnership with Vardhan. He wanted them all to himself. The only way he would be able to do that was to get her out of here first and then go get the diamonds, thought Roma.

"So your planning to steal the diamonds from CBI after all!" Roma wasn't surprised.

"No. Wouldn't that be stupid sweetheart? They will steal it."

Roma felt irritated, she banged on the table making Don blink. She walked back and forth from the table knowing that he was being secretive on purpose.

"Don, I'm sick of you hiding things from me. Would you just tell me what we would do?" She yelled demandingly.

"After we escape, they would first get the diamonds themselves as far as I know," he was speaking as if her words before hadn't touched him. "Then, they would come after us...and when they do, we steal the diamonds." He smiled before adding, "simple!"

"What if they come after us first?"

He raised his eyebrows once more, "well, then I guess my plan fails."

She did feel frustration rising simultaneously in her at that moment but she covered it up knowing that temper tantrums weren't an option right now. If she had a chance to get out of this place, then this was it. She didn't know if Don's plan made sense or not but she understood that Don would keep her safe right now.

"So? Are you coming?"

Roma sighed before answering, "yes."

"Good."

Don offered his hand but Roma took it reluctantly, "where would we go after we escape?"

"Wandering around wouldn't be an option. We will fly out of the country tomorrow evening. The flight is booked but until then I have booked an expensive hotel under different names. The hotel is so posh that only business man and celebrities come there so we wouldn't be found."

She had no doubt in Don's plan but she often wondered how he would do everything before hand. Does he know that things would happen before they happen? He always seemed to have everything under control and always has the upper hand in every situation.

She had more faith in Don than she ever had for herself, she never underestimated him like most people did before they ended up dead.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I was having a mental blank so this chapter isn't that good. Sorry...**

**but enjoy.**

When it was midnight, Vardhan dropped them off a few blocks from the CBI building and Roma wondered how Don convinced them to leave that place.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as soon as Vardhan's car was out of sight.

"Just across the street." Don relied cautiously. He knew that this could be dangerous, if the police caught him then he would most likely be arrested here.

They walked slowly to a really posh looking hotel and their rooms were already ready. They got connected rooms which Roma didn't mind although she hated the fact that she would be in the room next to Don's. Don on the other hand, didn't seem too worried. He seemed awfully calm instead, and he had an amazing plan to steal the diamonds from Vardhan after they get them.

"Roma? Get some sleep, we have to catch a flight today evening."

It was mid-day by the time they both woke up and Don greeted Roma by pulling the sheets from the bed so she would wake up.

"Wake up Roma, we have to catch a flight in 4 hours."

"5 minutes please." She mumbled in her sleep. Don loved how much of a child she could be at times, but he had to get her up.

"Ok I'm leaving you." He joked which caused her to immediately wake up.

"What?" She jerked. "Yeah, that's all I get for being faithful."

Don laughed, leaving the room. She sighed, getting off the bed and taking a shower. After she finished her morning routine, she put on a casual top and jeans, walking out the room. Don was already waiting for her, outside the room but he didn't seem annoyed or irritated to her.

Don glanced at her once, not letting his eyes linger on hers for longer than he should, as that would cause tingling sensations in his heart.

"Shall we go?" She asked, approaching him.

"Yes Roma, finally."

Don had a private plane in which they travelled in and most of the time on the plane was spent by Roma reading books as Don refused to talk to her throughout the journey. She wondered if she had done something wrong but little did she know that her presence in the plane was causing him, to be unable to take his eyes off her.

She tried to make conversation a couple of times but failed to do so as his answer would a nod only most of the time. He didn't even reply sometimes, just staring into his computer screen. She didn't understand what was up with him.

Don was just being far away from her because a lot of his enemies lurked in Chile, where they were going. Keeping distance from Roma would be a good thing as they wouldn't use that to their advantage.

They finally landed in Chile and Don grabbed a car from the airport, handing different car keys to Roma. Roma wondered why Don didn't let her get in his car. Don was driving an expensive Mercedes while Roma was given a BMW. He handed a ear chip to her before getting into the car.

She put on the ear chip and sat in the car. She heard Sameer's voice in her ear. He was saying something to Don, before he addressed her.

"Roma do you know where you are going?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She replied while following Don's car.

"Why not?"

"Well, maybe if Don spoke a single word to me during the flight journey, I would have known."

"He can hear you."

"So? I don't care." She said carelessly, but she did feel a weird sensation go up her spine as he said that Don could hear her."

"There is a GPS in your car, turn it on and follow it."

"Why can't I just follow Don?"

"You both are residing at different hotels."

"Why?"

She heard a sigh from the other side of the line but wasn't sure whose it was. Don or Sameer?

Don spoke up though, "Less questions. Just do it."

She didn't want to argue anymore so she followed the GPS to where it took her. She parted ways with Don near some traffic light and arrived at this 4 star hotel. As she went to the receptionist, she found out that her room was already booked so she decided to sleep for the night.

Don on the other hand, felt a little troubled by leaving Roma alone but he knew that the only way she would be safe was to not be with him. He kept making sure if she was alright by calling Sameer.

The next morning, Roma woke up feeling all fresh and all feelings of last night gone. She decided it was time to make Don talk so she set out to find him. A few traffic lights passed when Sameer was shouting in her ear. She forgot to take off the ear chip.

"What is it?" She asked, a little irritation creeping up in her voice.

"Don isn't there."

"What do you mean, Don isn't there."

"He isn't at the hotel."

"Then why are you shouting in my ear? Go find him."

"I can't, I don't know where he is."

"What makes you think I know where he is? She asked, grabbing weird looks from the cars around her. They may have been thinking that she was shouting to herself. "I am looking for him myself."

"He ran out of the hotel, following someone."

Roma's pulse ran quicker than usual. She wondered if Don was running after that guy, trying to kill him. She hoped not.

"Where is his hotel?"

Sameeer gave Roma the address and as soon as she got to the hotel, she rushed in to the receptionist, panting. The receptionist eyed her up and down before putting on a smile.

"Did you see a guy run out of here?"

"There were two, unless you describe them, I wouldn't know."

"The person behind the first one."

"Oh the good looking one? The one with the beautiful build? The one with black streaks?" The girl seemed to be daydreaming.

Roma felt a tinge of jealousy/anger. "Did you see him or not?" She slammed the desk.

The receptionist jerked, but answered, "yes, he went that way."

Roma raced outside but she knew she wasn't going to find him here. Don was long gone, but just as she turned around, a figure came into her view. It was Don. She raced to him, feeling an urge to hit him.

"What are you doing chasing people?"

"He was Vardhan's man."

"But—"

"Shh."

He grabbed her by the arm and led her to a silent corner. Her heart was beating so fast and loud, that she was sure he could hear it. He kept silent, just looking at her face.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Roma...this is a place where my enemies lurk around everywhere. If you could just go back to your hotel, then—"

"But what are we even going to do? Are we just going to hide forever here?"

"No." He replied for firmly, and she realised who she was talking to.

Don never gave a chance for anyone to speak back like that to him. You either agree with him or you die. She knew that she was pushing him to the limits but if he didn't reply then she wasn't going to back away. Even Don knew how stubborn Roma was and is.

"Roma, it's just today. Vardhan is going for the diamonds."

"And how do u know?"

"Sources. We could just steal the diamonds from him after he gets them and then hand him over to the police."

"This is all a game to you, isn't it?" She asked, "all you want is those diamonds."

"No. What would I do with the diamonds Roma? You should know better. I have a person who is interested in those diamonds."

"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Then what do I know?" She screamed in rage, "I feel like I don't know anything Don. Not anymore."

"Roma, Roma, Roma." He whispered in her ear, holding her hand gently, which calmed her down. "Just work with me, for today."

She decided she wouldn't throw a temper tantrum again, backing away from his grip. She decided to work with Don for now. But how was she going to know the plan without him telling her? She felt so lonely, she felt like she wasn't a part of this anymore. She felt like Don didn't want her anymore with him.

Don wanted to tell her so badly that she was the only one who was in danger now, not even him. His enemies would definitely use her to weaken him. In this situation, the only way for her to be safe would be without him. He didn't even want her with him when he was going to steal the diamonds. He knew it would hurt her...but he had to tell her.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay...**

Enjoy..

The next morning, Don visited Roma at her hotel. She was fast asleep when he knocked on her door but she managed some strength to open the door. He stood staring at her for a couple of seconds before she cleared her throat, motioning him to come in.

"What are you doing here Don? Have you forgotten that you isolated me? Or are you just here to—"

"Shh."

He came up to her, holding her finger over her mouth. She couldn't move although her legs were free, Don's presence was eating into her and what was more hard was the nearness of him. He felt the same way but he was definitely better at shielding his emotions than she was.

"I'm not here to do anything, I'm just hear to tell you something."

Part of Roma hoped that it would be somewhere along the lines of 'I love you.' She soon let go of that thought as it sounded more impossible than it was, and she knew what an absurd thought that was. He would never say that, not even in his sleep. As Don knew what would happen to Roma as soon as he said it.

"What is it?" She managed to ask finally.

"The reason why I'm keeping you far away from me—"

"More like isolating me, but go on."

"Is because, as soon as my enemies find out that you are my weakness, they would be interested in you...not me." He said, realising his mistake.

He trained himself not to say 'weakness' but it came out anyway. Roma didn't care about his enemies being interested in her, all she heard or processed in her mind was the word weakness. She wasn't sure if she heard it right. How could Don say she was his weakness? She questioned herself. He loved Ayesha not her...

"Weakness?"

Don pulled her close and she gasped, struggling to stay on the floor. "Yes, weakness." He whispered in her ear, moving his finger up her face. She was blushing full on, just before Don let go. Don stepped back, although he didn't like to be far away from her, he had to. Roma felt a sudden urge to hold him tightly and hug him, but she held back. Why does he always do this to her? She wondered. He always leaves her uncompleted.

"Roma, you better get dressed. We have to be somewhere."

"We? I thought you didn't want to be with me."

"Nishan wants to meet us."

"Whose Nishan?"

"Just an old enemy."

"Seems like you have enemies everywhere."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He smiled leaving he room, closing the door behind him.

She quickly got dressed in jeans and a shirt and left the room. She found Don in the lobby waiting for her. They got into the car and drove to a house, a mansion. As soon as they got inside the mansion, a short person, possibly shorter than Roma greeted them. Judging by his greeting, Roma made up her mind that this guy was a nice person.

"Don, the reason why I called you here is because," he pointed to a door on the right and a man slipped out of the door, "let's be partners."

Don raised his eyebrows and Roma wondered what he meant by partners. Roma was fighting the urge to ask him what he wanted to be partnered with but she kept it in, knowing that this wasn't the right time. She could ask Don later in the car.

"Let's get this clear. I want the diamonds, you want the diamonds." Nishan started, "if we both work together, then there are plenty of benefits."

"And what may they be?" Don had his cold stare on the man. Roma realised that Don doesn't go around making partners with people.

"My men could protect you, or at least would be able to take down Vardhan's men while you focus on the diamonds."

"Deal."

Roma looked at Don with a shocked expression but Don continued looking at Nishan. He himself had puzzled expression too, more like Roma. He was shocked to see Don agree to the deal before totally explaining it.

"That's great—"

"Will I get a few men?"

"They would follow you, mysteriously, just incase Vardhan's men see you guys, but other than that, you won't even know they are there."

"I need some people to work on the case though." Don corrected himself.

"Case?" Nishan asked cautiously.

"Yeah, CBI is helping me." Don shot a glance at Roma and Nishan understood.

"Well, you can have a girl."

"Who is it?"

He pointed to another door and a beautiful Indian girl appeared, wearing clothes that showed a bit too much of cleavage. Roma looked over at Don who just glanced at the girl once. She wondered if Don felt anything.

"She is good." Don replied, getting ready to leave. Nishan waved them goodbye and they left with the girl. Roma volunteered to sit at the back while Don and the new girl sat in the front. Although Don eyed her up and down, he agreed.

"What's your name." Roma asked her, not looking at her. Don sensed that Roma was angry but he didn't know why. The girl didn't understand so much about Roma though.

"Alia. And what's your name?" She was friendly.

"Roma."

"And I am a huge fan of yours." She said, looking at Don.

He bowed to her, and said, "it's a pleasure mam." He glanced at Roma through the rear view mirror once and smiled. She kept a straight face though. They got to the hotel, and Alia left to check in but as soon as Roma was about to leave, Don caught her hand.

"Let go of me." She screamed in rage. They were in an abandoned alleyway so nobody heard them.

"Why?" He asked, still holding onto her.

"Why did you make a deal with him?"

"He offered protection."

"Since when do you need protection Don?" She felt all her anger coming out on Don.

"Roma—"

"Why bother taking me with you when you don't even ask me anything before doing it. Actually, that's a very huge thing...you don't even tell me your plans." She pulled her hand free from his grip and gave him a death stare. "I thought we also agreed that this wasn't for the diamonds." She continued, when a Don remained silent. "I am not even a part of this anymore, why am I here?"

"Roma, you are important. I am not here to steal the diamonds, you know it. Diamonds aren't important for me, I want Vardhan in jail. To do that though, we must steal the diamonds and then I will hand them over to the CBI."

"Why do we need that girl?"

"Alia is here to help us. You wouldn't be seen with me anymore because I don't want you hurt so instead Alia is taking over." Don smiled knowing that Roma's actual anger was the thought of being replaced by another girl, "and as she is my fan, she would agree."

"Ok," she said calmly, "you can do whatever you want...and since you don't need me anymore. I would like to go back."

"Your choice." He replied, hating it. He didn't want Roma here, and if only she knew that Nishan was the actual enemy.

Alia wasn't a friend either, she was here for a reason and Don knew it. If Roma wanted to leave, he wasn't going to stop her as the only place she would be safe right now would be away from him, since there are so many people after him right now. Roma felt her heart stop, as Don was letting her go so easily. Her tears were waiting to stream out but she kept then in.

"I booked you a ticket for tomorrow morning's flight." Sameer said, coming into the alleyway.

"You already did?"

"Don asked me to, yesterday."

Roma looked at Don with eyes full of anger, "so you were going to send me away. I should have known." The words came out calmy as she wished. She ran away from the alleyway and into the hotel with eyes streaming with tears. Don watched her leave, crying and for the first time, he felt so much love for her. He wanted to go to her and hug her but he wasn't going to. She wouldn't allow it now.

Sameer was pained too, and he looked weak now. Don knew that Sameer and Roma did have a relationship of friendship. They were like brother and sister actually and he clearly didn't want her to leave.

They both were in Don's room soon when Sameer asked, "why do you have to send her away?" Sameer hated ordering Don what to do as he knew that he would end up dead, so he added, "she loves you."

"It's best for her to stay away from me."

"I always thought that you wanted her with you, no matter how dangerous it was."

"Not now. Things would get very dirty." He came towards Sameer, "she doesn't need to be here."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

When Don looked over at him and smirked slightly, Sameer proceeded. "Why did you tell her that Alia was replacing Roma. She was angry because of that."

"It's the best way to make her hate me." Don said, leaving the room to go to the bedroom. Sameer soon left the room and went to sleep in his own room.

The following morning, Roma got out of bed and put on her clothes, noticing that all her luggage was packed for her. She picked them up, checking out of the hotel, went to the taxi that was waiting for her.

"I need to go to the—"

"The airport. I know madam, I have been told."

The driver started driving when Roma asked, "who told you?"

"This young, tall boy with scruffy hair and a cap."

She knew that, he had to be Sameer but she wondered if Don was with him. "Was anyone else with him?"

"Yes."

Her heart sped up, "who?"

"This guy with a professional looking suit and straight hair. He was a little shorter."

Yes, that was Don, she said to herself. They got to the airport and the taxi driver lent her a hand in taking her luggage inside. As soon as she was at the terminal, she wondered if Don would just appear through the doors to take her with him...but she soon realised how absurd that sounded even in her head. It sounded romantic, and Don wasn't the romantic kind. He was a cold blooded killer, who didn't care about her. That's what she assumed was the reason he didn't come.

Her flight had come and she boarded it. Soon she was gone from that country...

Now Don could start his plan...

Sorry for breaking Don and Roma up, to be honest I was sad myself.

TBC...


End file.
